


Bedposts and Cotton

by l2set



Series: Barbed Wire and Lace [6]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bathing, Body Worship, Dinner, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Make Out Session, Nicknames, Restraints, Rimming, Sugar Daddy AU, Sugar Daddy Mccree, Top hanzo, Young Hanzo Shimada, discussions, domestic life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-29
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-11 00:23:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13512888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l2set/pseuds/l2set
Summary: “Get yourself together, Mccree,” he said to himself. It was barely two pm, and he still had several hours before Hanzo got home and so much more work to do for the day. He could worry about personal assistants and love issues at a more convenient time. Right now he wanted to get work done so he could partake in Sunshine’s version of dessert.





	Bedposts and Cotton

     "I have to go. I will fuck you when I get home," Hanzo assured Mister Mccree, attempting to push him off. The older man was practically chewing on his shoulder, body pressed against Hanzo’s so he couldn’t move. The alarm on his phone was still going off. “Mister Mccree – “

     “No,” Mister Mccree mumbled petulantly, mouth still attached to Hanzo’s shoulder. He released him, running his tongue over the bite marks. “It’s five thirty in the morning.”

     “Yes, and I have work at seven. I have to get ready,” Hanzo told him, sounding almost stern. He pushed again, this time the older man relented. Hanzo rolled out from under him and off the bed, flipping his phone over to silence it. He leaned back over the bed, and pressed a kiss to Mccree’s out stretched hand. In the dim light, he could see that older man was pouting. “I will take care of you later.”

     “Promise?” Hanzo made a noise of confirmation, turning to his dresser. He rummaged through it for his work shorts and shirt. He usually didn’t keep any work clothes at Mister Mccree’s, but had taken to doing so in the last week as he quietly moved his life over to Mister Mccree’s apartment.

     Hanzo hadn’t mentioned it to Mister Mccree, unsure of how to bring up that he decided to officially move after turning the older man down so many times. He hoped he could just seamlessly move into Mister Mccree’s home and life, and so far it seemed to be working. Only Genji had questioned him on it, noticing that their shared closet was missing quite a few of Hanzo’s clothes. Genji thought he was being ridiculous trying to sneak into the apartment, but was proud of him nonetheless.

      _“Just tell him, Hanzo. He will not hold it against you that weren’t ready until now,”_ Genji had told him. Hanzo had just shrugged, not knowing what to say. He knew that he wasn’t very good at this – he kept people at a distance, everyone but Genji. And now Mister Mccree was welcomed into his own personal circle, he just didn’t know how to tell him yet.

     “I like watching you get dressed,” Mister Mccree said sleepily. Hanzo nearly fell over, slipping his shorts on. He followed with his shirt before turning back to the man in bed. “You don’t wear underwear when you got to work?”

     “There is no room in my shorts,” Hanzo told him. He circled the bed, and went to Mister Mccree’s side. He leaned over and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “I’m going to get ready, go back to sleep.”

     “What time will you be back?” Mccree asked, moving to lay on his back. He blinked at Hanzo, wanting to bring him back to bed with him.

     “Around seven – it’s Monday Mister Mccree, the longest day of my week,” Hanzo said, realizing that he never went to work when he stayed over at Mister Mccree’s house. He wondered if Mccree had noticed yet, or if he was still too sleepy. Mister Mccree usually didn’t start his day until at least eight in the morning, if he had work. If not, they both slept in until ten. “I will call you at lunch time.”

“You better,” Mccree mumbled. Hanzo watched as he drifted off again, and Hanzo pressed another kiss to his skin, this time to his forehead. He backed away slowly, watching the older man in the dark of the room before turning into the en suite to get ready for his day.

* * *

     Hanzo looked at his phone, no less than fifteen texts from Mister Mccree sitting unanswered. He wasn’t ignoring the man – he was just busy and had promised to call him at lunch. They hadn’t settled on an exact time, and Mister Mccree had been completely out cold again by the time Hanzo was ready to leave the apartment at quarter after six. He did leave a handwritten note on the bedside table, detailing exactly how he wanted to take care of the older man when he got home. Judging by some of the earlier texts in the string, Mister Mccree was more than excited for Hanzo to come back to the apartment. Hanzo put the phone to his ear as Mister Mccree’s number connected.

     “Mccree here,” the older man answered; Hanzo could hear some jazz in the background and shuffling of papers. Mccree was still in his office working.

     “Hey,” Hanzo returned, almost feeling embarrassed. It was only the second time he had ever called Mister Mccree while he was at work, and the first time he had arranged for them to have a call during it. It felt too domestic.

     “Sunshine,” Mccree sounded fond, and Hanzo couldn’t stop himself from letting out a small smile. “I’ve been waiting to hear your voice all day. That note you left has got me in pieces.”

     “I hope it wasn’t too distracting, I just wanted you to know what I had planned.”

     “ _Not too distracting_ \- you know what a menace you are?”

     “You tell me at least once a day, maybe more.” Mccree laughed on the other side of the line, and Hanzo settled himself on a bench his lunch bag in his lap; his bike leaning against it within reach. He pulled out a sandwich, unwrapping it with one hand. He took a bite. “What are you up to?”

     “Just the usual. Things have been calmer since we fixed that leak, you know. I’m just doing the regular paper work and delegating.” Hanzo nodded, chewing carefully. He thought about telling Mister Mccree that he was moving in, that he wanted to spend every day with him. Hanzo swallowed his bite, not saying anything. “What about you, honey?”

     “Just eating lunch, talking to you. I’m at the park.”

     “Oh? Still coming back at seven?”

     “Yes, I won’t be done here until at least six. Mondays are hectic days, Mister Mccree.” The older man hummed on the line, it sounded disappointed. Hanzo wondered if he would ask why he was even coming back to the apartment. He never spent more than three days there at a time, and he was on the seventh day. “Will you have dinner ready when I get back?”

     “You want me to make something special?” Mccree asked and Hanzo laughed. Mister Mccree, he knew for a fact couldn’t cook beyond basic dishes. Hanzo did most of the cooking when he was over, and anything that was in Mccree’s kitchen was prepared by his personal chef Raúl.

     Raúl would really be the one cooking, but Mister Mccree would take all the credit. It was an inside joke between the three of them – Hanzo pretended that he didn’t know about the personal chef, and Mccree claimed he cooked all the dishes.  Raúl wasn’t bothered by the fact that Mccree took all the credit, and Hanzo had worried in the beginning that he was taking away from his income; Hanzo had found out that the chef was on retainer and got paid regardless if he cooked or not. It eased Hanzo’s conscious enough that he didn’t mind requesting dishes or insisting on cooking whenever he was over. He also knew that he would have no problem allowing Raúl to cook even if he was living full time at Mccree’s apartment.

     “Can you make those lamb chops with the potatoes and that salad we had a few weeks ago?” Hanzo asked. It was early enough in the day that it wouldn’t be a hassle to make, and there was always enough left over that he could bring some to Genji, who also enjoyed Raúl’s work.

     “Of course, anything for you,” Mister Mccree told him. Hanzo could hear him clacking away on his keyboard, almost certainly emailing the chef. He bit his lip to stop from laughing again. It wouldn’t do to ruin the joke between. “And I mean _anything_ , Hanzo.”

     “Oh? So, no objections to my after dinner plans?” Hanzo took another bite of his sandwich, almost nervous at Mister Mccree’s reaction to the note he had left. His text messages didn’t seem bad, but the older man was always playful in his text messages. Hanzo sometimes thought he found it novel to text all the time.

     “Well, I’m no stranger to restraints, but I’ve never been the one tied up. I’m looking forward to the change in pace, I’m sure you will treat me right, baby.”

     “I’ve tied plenty of old men up, Mister Mccree. I will make sure that no harm comes to you.”

     “You know I get jealous, Hanzo. Just hearing you talk about other older men – “

     “Don’t worry, I’ve never let any of them do any of things I’ve allowed you to do,” Hanzo reassured him. He could Mister Mccree huff into the phone. “I wouldn’t want to tie you up if I didn’t have experience. You trust me, don’t you?”

     “Yes. I just don’t like the thought of you with other men. I know it was before we even met – I get that. I just like to pretend I’m your first.”

     “You are my first in many things, just like I am your first in many things too. I don’t pout when I realize that you do to me what I am sure you perfected on other people,” Hanzo countered. Hanzo was just as jealous as Mister Mccree and he thought maybe twice as possessive. He was just better at keeping it under wraps.

     “I know, I know. I’m just being a silly old man. . . I hate to cut this short, Sunshine, but I got a board call in like five minutes and I have been looking for this damn agenda since before this call – I really need to get a new assistant,” Mccree told him. Hanzo could hear him opening up more drawers and moving more papers around. “I’m glad you called, I missed you today. I will see you soon with dinner ready.”

     “I will provide the dessert. I hope you have a good meeting – I should get going, too. More letters and packages to deliver.”

     “Okay, baby. Be safe, love you.” Hanzo hummed at that, not really sure how to reply. He waited a beat too long, Mccree clearing his throat. “Bye, Sunshine.”

     “Thank you. Good bye.” Hanzo hung up the phone, and finished his sandwich. He chewed slowly, pulling his water bottle from the bag as well. He unscrewed the cap and took a long drink. Hanzo felt awkward not returning Mccree’s declaration, but he still didn’t feel right about it. Genji told him that he was a complete idiot, and Hanzo couldn’t find it in himself to disagree. Sometimes, he could’ve sworn that Mister Mccree sounded sad whenever Hanzo didn’t return his ‘I love you’.

     Mccree stared at his phone, disappointed but unsurprised he didn’t get a response to his _I love you_. He only got them in return after orgasms or if Hanzo was half asleep. He had yet to receive one from the younger man first, or return during a normal talk. Mccree wasn’t sure if it was because Hanzo only wanted him for sex, or if it was due to his young age. He was trying not to push – but he knew he would eventually break.

     Mccree was happy though that Hanzo was moving in, albeit in secret and very slowly. It wasn’t lost on him that this was the seventh day of his weekly sleep overs, the longest he had ever stayed was three days in a row – good days. Mccree immensely enjoyed having him with at all times; he had never experienced Hanzo going to work and didn’t understand why he had to get up so early in the morning. He could provide for both Hanzo and his brother, and would never have to be woken up again that early.

     He didn’t want to say anything to Hanzo in case he scared the younger man. Hanzo was jumpy and strange when it came to their relationship, though Mccree was assured by Genji (through shared text messages, the younger brother was adamant that he couldn’t actually talk to Mccree because it would upset Hanzo) that Hanzo was cautious. That Hanzo trusted him more than he trusted any past partners, and that sometimes he just needed more time. For something like this, Mccree was more than willing to give it to him, he wanted Hanzo with him all the time. Wanted him to live in the apartment, he already thought of it as theirs anyway. Mccree was glad that Hanzo was starting to feel the same.

     “What do you think, Boss? Mr. Mccree?” Trevor said, startling Mccree out of his thoughts. No one but Hanzo called him Mister Mccree and it felt wrong for anyone else, _especially Trevor_ , to call him that. “Boss?”

     “My apologies, was thinking about our next ad launch. Can you repeat that?”

     “Sure thing. . .” Trevor started again, and Mccree held on the best he could to listen to the other man. He couldn’t wrap his head around what was going on with Hanzo and wanted to confront him about things, but also wanted to give him his space. He didn’t rightly remember relationships being this difficult, though that could be attributed to his previous lovers being actual sugar babies. Hanzo was different, Hanzo was special. “. . .Boss?”

     “Right. Get Karla on it, and assign that new kid, Boson? I think on the project as well as a runner. And, Gentry let me know about our next ad launch – I want to go through it before we decide if we need to do another. Is that it for this month?”

     “Yes, sir,” several voices said together. Mccree nodded, and shut off the conference call. He would worry about Hanzo’s intentions later, right now, the younger man’s intentions were simple: take care of Mister Mccree and have a good dinner. Once he was settled into the apartment, then he could have a sit down with Hanzo. He was sure that his Sunshine wasn’t after him for the money, and he was almost completely sure it wasn’t just the sex. It had to be his age and lack of experience with serious relationships.

     He rubbed a hand over his face, and sigh. It was only eight months into their relationship, and Mccree could admit to himself that he fell harder and faster than normal, though that could be because he wasn’t as invested in his previous lovers. Mccree had only been invested in one other of his significant others, and that had ended badly long before he had come across Hanzo. His Sunshine was a much better partner overall though, regardless of his inability to vocalize reciprocations of his feelings.

     Mccree’s computer dinged, a confirmation email from Raúl letting him know he would be there by five o’clock, asking if he needed to pick up groceries. Mccree sent a confirmation back, laughing to himself. His personal assistant had moved onto another job almost a month ago, and he had yet to get another, meaning most of his daily life tasks were never completed – including grocery shopping. All he ever had in the kitchen was what Hanzo brought over when he wanted to cook.

     “Get yourself together, Mccree,” he said to himself. It was barely two pm, and he still had several hours before Hanzo got home and so much more work to do for the day. He could worry about personal assistants and love issues at a more convenient time. Right now he wanted to get work done so he could partake in Sunshine’s version of _dessert_.

* * *

      “I’m too sweaty for – “ Hanzo shouted as Mister Mccree grabbed him around the middle, pressing a kiss to his neck. He barely had his shoes off before the older man was attempting to carry him away from the foyer. “Mister Mccree I’m gonna ruin your clothes.”

      “Don’t care, you’ve been gone all day,” Mccree answered, dragging him to the bedroom. He brought him directly to the en suite, sitting Hanzo on the toilet. Hanzo sat back and watch as the older man turned on the faucet in the bath, moving the knobs around for a good temperature. He started to get undressed. “Let me do that.”

      “Mister Mccree, I’m sweaty and gross. I got this.”

      “Let me,” Mister Mccree said again, standing in front of Hanzo. “Please.”

      “Fine, fine,” Hanzo said, allowing the older man to undress him. Mccree looked proud of himself, taking care of Hanzo. “I was just gonna take a quick shower, so we could have dinner.”

      “Dinner will keep, let me take care of you, Sunshine.” Hanzo just nodded, knowing that he wasn’t going to get his way. He stepped into the bath slowly with Mccree’s help, letting the older man guide him to a sitting position. “You look good enough to eat.”

      “Watch it,” Hanzo warned. “I’m not the menu tonight, old man.”

      “Oh? That sounds promising,” Mister Mccree replied, dipping a wash cloth into the water, and squeezing soap on it. He lathered it up and gently wiped down Hanzo’s arms and broad chest with it. “I’ll try to keep it quick, then. Get to dessert right away.”

      “Patience, Mister Mccree,” Hanzo hummed, closing his eyes. Mccree laughed and continued cleaning Hanzo. “We didn’t grab any clothes for me, unless you want me running naked.”

      “As perfect as that sounds, I did in fact get you clothes.” Hanzo cracked his eyes open and looked to where Mister Mccree was pointing. It was ratty old tee-shirt of Mister Mccree’s – one of the few that he actually owned, and a pair of lace panties he had purchased for Hanzo some time ago. Hanzo resisted the urge to roll his eyes.

      “No pants?”

      “Can’t I appreciate your gorgeous legs?” Hanzo sighed, and leaned forward at Mccree’s prompting as the man continued to wash him, this time scrubbing down his back. “I can get you some of your sleep shorts if you really want, Sunshine.”

      “It’s okay, I should’ve expected,” Hanzo told him. Mccree laughed at that moving from washing Hanzo’s back, to his legs. He washed them gently, humming softly. Hanzo let himself relax into the feeling. “If you don’t mind gross hair, we don’t have to wash it.”

      “I like washing your hair, but if you are eager to get to dinner,” Mccree said, voice drifting off.

      “It will keep, right?” Hanzo asked, he knew he wasn’t going to say no. If Mister Mccree wanted to wash his hair, he wasn’t going to deny that to him. “Fine, fine, wash my hair to your heart’s content.”

      “Thank you,” Mccree whispered, and pressed a kiss to his forehead. He continued cleaning Hanzo, wringing out the wash cloth when he was done. Hanzo handed him the shampoo next, the older man taking it gratefully.

      He like washing Hanzo’s hair, the repetition of massaging the scalp and lathering up the suds through his locks. He washed it slowly, making sure to work the shampoo from the roots to the tips. Hanzo had been talking about cutting his hair shorter, and Mister Mccree was hoping it would be a bit longer before he did it. Though he was sure that he would look just as good with shorter hair, he knew he would miss it.

      “Taking your time?” Hanzo asked, voice relaxed. Mccree hummed in response, fingers still moving on his scalp.

      “I like washing your hair, and I like looking at you. I see that you are putting that gym membership to good use.”

      “Am I getting too big for you? I know that you have a preference for smaller lovers,” Hanzo asked, venturing into some unknown territory. All pictures of Mister Mccree and former lovers showcased much smaller, less in shape men and women on his arm. It was something that bothered Hanzo, but Mister Mccree never said anything about it.

      “Well, I never knew that I liked buff men until you started working out,” He countered. He dipped his hands in the water, and tried to pour it over Hanzo’s head unsuccessfully. “Where is that little container thingy you use?”

      “It should be in the basket.” Mccree made a small ‘ah-ha’ as he found it, dunking it in the water, and then pouring it over his head. He rinsed out the shampoo quickly, debating on if he should try to condition it. “So, you approve of my work out regime?”

      “More than approve, Sunshine. It looks good on ya.” Mccree stood up, knees protesting. He put out a hand for Hanzo, who took it and pulled himself up gently. Mister Mccree let him go to grab a towel, and Hanzo stepped into it happily. Mccree rubbed him down, pressing kisses to the side of his face as he did so.

      “Okay, I’m dry. Let me get dressed, old man. Then we will eat – I’m starving.”

      “Of course, Sunshine. I’m gonna go get plates ready – do you want to eat in the kitchen or the living room?”

      “Why don’t we ever eat in the dining room?” Hanzo asked, slipping on the lace underwear and tee shirt as requested. The shirt was just long enough to keep him covered, though he noticed that Mister Mccree was in fact staring at his legs. “See something you like?”

      “Always. And we can eat in the dining room – it’s just so formal.” Hanzo nodded and turned to Mister Mccree. He tilted his head to the side and went to hold out his hand. The older man smiled, and scooped him up bridal style, Hanzo making a noise of protest. “Shut it. You love being carried.”

      “That . . . is not untrue,” Hanzo conceded. Mccree brought him out of the bathroom and their room, taking him down the hallway to the living room, depositing Hanzo into his favorite recliner. “Don’t forget napkins.”

      “I got it covered, Sunshine.” Hanzo nodded, and rearranged himself on the leather recliner, pulling a blanket from the back it down across his lap. He moved the handle so the chair was fully recline, and settled in. The remote he knew was stuck between the couch cushions, so Mister Mccree would be in charge of the television.

      “Here you go, just as requested: roasted lamb chops and rosemary potatoes, extra garlic. And, your Greek salad. Plus, that Tinto Pesquera wine you like so much,” Hanzo took the plate, utensils, and napkin. Mister Mccree put down the glass of wine on the side table next to the chair. He watched as Mister Mccree settled into his seat before starting on the food. “Is it good, Sunshine?”

      “Delectable.” Mccree nodded in return, digging in the cushion for the remote. Hanzo could hear him grumbling about his bad habit of shoving electronics and remotes inside of furniture – but it didn’t make sense to put them anywhere else.

      They ate while watching Antiques Roadshow, both of them trying to beat the other when it came to guessing worth of the items brought for appraisal. Their game could get highly competitive at times, neither of them knowing how to back down from a challenge. They stayed moderately subdued with dinner in their laps and dessert on their mind. Both of them practically vibrating in anticipation.

      “The lamb is really good today. Was Julie in?” Hanzo asked. Mccree chewed thoughtfully, swallowing slowly.

      “Yes, and I got you extra cuts for Genji. That woman cuts a mean piece of meat,” Mccree said.  “We can go to the fish market tomorrow.”

      “I have work, but maybe on Thursday – if you don’t mind getting up early. We will have to be out of here early if we want to get good stuff.”

      “You’re killing me, Sunshine. Get up early, go to bed late. I’m old.” Hanzo laughed at that, picking up his glass of wine and taking a long drink. Before dining with Mister Mccree he didn’t much like the traditional wines, but the older man insisted on having wine with almost every dinner.

      “Are you saying you want to skip dessert? I mean, it will be almost ten o’clock by the time we get around to it. If you need to go to bed, I will not hold it against you.”

      “You are gonna hold everything you promised me against me. Starting with that sweet body of yours,” Mister Mccree told him. Hanzo held back a laugh, and finished off his wine. He watched as Mccree continued to eat, always slower than him to finish a meal. Hanzo though enjoyed watching the older man eat, he was always so deliberate in his actions. Mister Mccree always ate with a purpose.

      Hanzo liked the way Mister Mccree ate: he took slow and small bites, savoring every flavor. The older man didn’t eat plates large enough for Hanzo’s liking, his portions always just this side of small for him. Hanzo always had to insist that Mister Mccree get seconds, that he had to keep up energy if he wanted to keep up with Hanzo. Mister Mccree always laughed at that, but acquiesced.

      “What are you staring at, Sunshine?”

      “You. Almost done with dinner?” Hanzo asked, shifting in his chair. He moved the blanket around and faced him. “You did a good job with it, by the way.”

      “I’m almost done, and thank you,” Mccree said, accepting the praise for Raúl’s hard work. “What’s on your mind?”

      “I am thinking that maybe when you are done, you can come sit on my lap,” Hanzo started. Mccree’s mouth fell open and he sucked in a big breath. “But first, you will have to get out of those clothes.”

      “You want me to get naked for you? In front of you?” Mister Mccree sounded unsure, and Hanzo could understand it – the older man was a bit shy about his body outside of the bedroom. He was confident of himself if he could get the two of them in bed, but anywhere else and he would insist on be covered.

      “Don’t you want to do that for me? It would make me happy,” Hanzo answered back, still staring at Mister Mccree. “Don’t you want to make me happy?”

      Mccree found himself nodding. He had known from Hanzo’s note that morning that Hanzo wanted to be in charge of their tête-à-tête for once. Mccree was only hesitant for a moment really, his Sunshine had been so good to him so good for him, and let him take all sorts of liberties with him. Mister Mccree was sure that he could allow Hanzo this chance at being the orchestrator the event.

      “Of course I want to make you happy,” Mccree said. He stood up, picking up his plate and grabbing Hanzo’s as well. He pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Let me put the dishes away, and then we can play.”

      “I’m looking forward to it, kitten.” Mccree nodded, and walked away, Hanzo turning in his chair to watch him.

      _Kitten_ was not a name Mccree had expected Hanzo to use on him. It made him giddy, like he was something to be protected and cuddled. It wasn’t the kind of name he though that Hanzo would choose for him, not when he usually called him old man or pervert. He liked those names, they made him laugh. Kitten made him feel wanted, made him feel precious. Kittens were loved.

      “Where do you want me?” Mister Mccree asked, coming up behind the recliner. Hanzo tilted his head back, and pointed to right in from to the chair. “Out here in the open still, huh?”

      “You asked what would make me happy, and that would make me happy,” Hanzo reminded him. He shifted on the chair, setting it back upright and tucking his legs underneath him. He settled his elbows on his upper thighs, putting his chin in his hands and stared at Mister Mccree.

      “Uh, how do you want me to start?” Mccree asked awkwardly. He felt awkward, with his Sunshine’s dark gaze on him and being so exposed in the open living room.

      “Start slowly, shirt first, kitten.” Mccree nodded, and Hanzo continued to stare, watching as Mister Mccree’s fingers slowly unbuttoned his dark purple silk shirt. He was nervous, something that startled Hanzo to recognize because Mister Mccree was always so confident.  

      “You want anything else, Sunshine?” He asked, letting his shirt drop to the floor. It crumpled behind him, and Hanzo could see that little wrinkle between his eyes that Mister Mccree always got when there were clothes on the floor.

      “It’s _Sir_ ,” Hanzo corrected. Mister Mccree straightened his shoulders at that eager to please. “Pants next, kitten.”

      “Yes, sir.” Mccree worked his pants faster, unbuttoning and unzipping with what seemed like a mere flick of the wrist. He let his pants fall, pooling around his ankles. As always, he wore no underwear.

      Mister Mccree wasn’t yet fully erect, standing in front of Hanzo shifting on his feet. Hanzo would’ve preferred that he just stand still so he could inspect him from his seat, but understood that Mister Mccree’s experience was minimal with being on the more submissive side. There would be time to mold him into what Hanzo enjoyed. He enjoyed breaking them in.

      “Turn around, kitten, let me see you.” Mccree obliged, turning slowly. Hanzo took a deep breath, looking him over. Mister Mccree might not have been happy with his body, but Hanzo was more than pleased with it.

      “Like what you see? Sir?” Mccree asked, coming to a stop facing the younger man again. Hanzo could see a blush creeping up his neck, the older man was so embarrassed.

      “Of course. You’re perfect,” Hanzo told him. He readjusted himself on the chair, putting his legs on the ground. He shifted, his own erection rubbing against the lacy underwear he had on. “Think you can fit on my lap?”

      “Sure you want me there?” Mccree laughed nervously, and Hanzo patted his upper thighs encouragingly. Mccree shuffled his feet towards Hanzo, his blush spreading further. “This might take some creative maneuvering.”

      “I’m sure we can work it out.” He put his hands on Mister Mccree’s thick waist, scratching through the dark hair. He ran fingers over his skin tugging the older man forward.

      Mister Mccree slid on knee onto the chair, pressed against the outside of Hanzo’s leg. The younger man gripped his waist harder, helping bring him closer and steadying him. Mccree lifted up his other leg, and found himself kneeling on the chair over Hanzo’s lap. He let out a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and settling himself on his Sunshine’s bare legs.

      “There we go. You did so good, kitten.” Hanzo cupped Mister Mccree’s face and brought it closer to his, and pressed a kiss to his lips. “You look very good like this. So good.”

      “You think so, uh, sir?” Mister Mccree’s voice wavered, he was still nervous. Still feeling so exposed perched on Hanzo’s lap. Hanzo stroked his face gently, and let his hand glide down to his chest. “I don’t think that I’m as pretty as you.”

      “Please,” Hanzo countered. He scratched down Mister Mccree’s chest, petting his chest hair. “Do you want me to tell how good you look, my kitten?”

      “Yes, sir,” Mister Mccree answered. He shifted, settling down a bit more on Hanzo’s legs; he kept his hands at his sides, unsure of what to do with them. He could feel Hanzo’s erection pressing up against his groin. Hanzo bucked up a bit against him, and his own body was starting to respond with arousal.

      “Should I tell you about how much I enjoy every aspect of your body? That every time I see you undress, I could swear you get hairier and it sends chills down my spine. I crave touching you, to feel you under my fingers.”

      “Oh.” Mister Mccree shifted at the words, feeling hot as Hanzo stared at him. Hanzo rubbed at his stomach, running a finger just under his slight paunch. He lifted it up, and let out a sigh as Mister Mccree squirmed.

      “You are so soft,” Hanzo breathed out. He tugged at Mccree’s stomach for a moment longer, Mister Mccree letting out a low whine. “I love how soft you are, how I can just hold parts of you.”

      “I – “ Mccree let out, not sure how to continue. Hanzo was holding him so gently. He rolled his hips against the younger man. Hanzo moved his hands upwards, cupping his sagging pectorals. They used to be hard muscles in youth, but as he had gotten older he just stopped working out.

      “These are especially a favorite,” Hanzo told him, squeezing them. Rolling the soft flesh in his hand. Mister Mccree could feel his body respond, cock finally getting fully hard. “Look at that response – you told me it would never happen, but we worked on it. Now you are almost as sensitive as me.”

      “Y-yeah,” Mister Mccree breathed out; he bit back a moan. Hanzo squeezed him again, bringing up his other hand to hold his other tit. “It feels good, sir.”

      “Of course it does, kitten.” Hanzo flicked his thumb over the nipples at the same time, reaching his head forward to lick across them as well. “You have the biggest and prettiest nipples I have ever seen and tasted. I know you don’t like them, but I like them enough for both of us, kitten.”

      “I don’t like them,” He said, pushing out his own chest still to meet Hanzo’s mouth. Hanzo smiled, and pressed his lips to a dark nipple, sucking with a loud noise. He moved his hand down, and squeezed Mister Mccree’s stomach roll, lightly tugging on his body hair there. “Sir, please.”

      “Mmm,” Hanzo said, mouth still attached to the older man’s chest. He rolled his own hips up, lace cloth erection pressing against Mister Mccree’s naked groin. He pulled off with a pop, licking his lips. “There is no need to beg, kitten, I will take care of you in due time.”

      Mister Mccree nodded, and Hanzo moved his back to his waist tugging him so he was pressed flush against his own chest. He let out a moan as he rubbed his clothed chest against Mister Mccree’s bare one, hips thrusting upwards. Mccree met him in kind, grinding down. Mccree moved his hands, and tilted Hanzo’s chin up capturing his lips in an open mouth kiss, tongues pressing against each other, licking inside each other’s mouths.

      Hanzo moved his hands down Mccree’s back, cupping his ass and tugging the cheeks apart. He slid the tips of fingers down the crack, relishing the feel of the hair there. Hanzo held the cheeks roughly, Mister Mccree kissing at his neck as he tugged at the flesh. Hanzo moved his head to the side, letting Mister Mccree bite at his skin, the feeling of his beard tickling him.

      “Kitten, kitten.” He sucked in a breath as Mccree bit him hard, teeth nicking his skin. Mccree kissed at the mark, licking it quietly. Hanzo turned his face and kissed at Mccree’s cheek. The older man turned his head, slotting their lips together again. “You are so good, kitten.”

      Mccree moved his hands down Hanzo’s chest, pinching his nipples. He ran his hands over his shirt, pressing his fingers into his ribs, Hanzo letting out a huff of a laugh at the sensation. He started kissing at his neck again, sucking on the flesh, trying to leave his mark. Hanzo bucked into him, moving one hand from his rear end to this cock, lightly running his fingers over it. Mister Mccree jerked at the touch.

      “Kitten, kitten,” Hanzo started again. He jiggled Mister Mccree’s ass in the one hand still gripping the cheek. “I love this part right here. This ass moves so nicely. I love it when it ripples.”

      Mccree moaned into Hanzo’s neck as the younger man continued moving his cheeks. He bucked in his hand, trying to get more friction. Hanzo let him go, moving his hand back up the older man’s chest, rolling his pectoral in his hand, pulling on the hardened nub between his knuckles. Mister Mccree let out a loud cry, moaning into his neck.

      “Hanzo, Sunshine, I need – “

      “Shush, kitten,” Hanzo interrupted. He put his hands under Mccree’s thick thighs, and pushed up with his legs, holding the man close to him as he stood. He wobbled for a second, then readjusted. Mister Mccree moaned again, wrapping his arms around Hanzo’s shoulders. Hanzo took them to the master bedroom. He put Mister Mccree on the bed more gently than Mccree usually did for him, and took a step back, looking at the older man.

      “I didn’t know you could do that.”

      “Neither did I.” Hanzo urged Mister Mccree further onto the bed, and crawled on after him. He sat in the spread of his legs. “Are you still okay with what I want to do? With being tied up?”

      “Yeah,” Mccree said, swallowing. “How do you want me?”

      “Would you be too uncomfortable if you be on your knees? I want to tie your hands to the bedposts, kitten.” Mccree nodded, and got himself into position, Hanzo helping him turn over and settling him on his knees. “Oh, you look so good from back here.”

      “You can’t just say that.”

      “I can and I did. You look so good,” Hanzo said again. He moved forward, and brought Mister Mccree’s hand forward. Mister Mccree already put the cotton ties on the bed like Hanzo requested, and Hanzo made short work of tying him up loosely – the man had never been tied down before and he wanted him to enjoy the feeling without being trapped. He ran a hand down the older man’s back, soothing him.

      “I’m okay, sir,” Mccree mumbled. Hanzo pressed a kiss to his shoulder.

      “Are you ready then?” Mccree nodded and Hanzo moved so he was behind Mister Mccree again. He pressed both of his palms to his rear end, thumbs sitting right in the crack. He licked his lips. “I’m ready for you, too.”

      Hanzo leaned forward, pressing a kiss to the soft flesh of Mister Mccree’s backside. He swallowed, trying to psych himself for what he was going to do next. The older man constantly enjoyed eating out Hanzo, and he felt he was finally ready to repay the act, to give Mister Mccree the exact same treatment. He spread the cheeks just a bit further apart, shifting his hands down so he could sink the tips of his thumbs inside of Mister Mccree’s hole. It twitched and Mister Mccree let out long moan.

      He blew out a breath, rubbing his face against Mister Mccree’s ass. He flicked his tongue out and ran it down his crack, the older man jerking forward at the sensation. Hanzo kept his tongue moving down, hands still gripping the cheeks tight and thumbs pressing open Mccree’s hole. He dipped his tongue into the hole, the older man howling as Hanzo pressed his face against his ass. He pulled back against the restraints, and Hanzo pressed forward.

      Hanzo moaned as he pushed his tongue against Mister Mccree’s hole, lapping at the older man’s flesh and hair, and his own thumbs. He moved his hands out of the way, holding tight to Mister Mccree’s hips to keep him from pushing back so hard. His own cock jerked inside of his panties, rubbing up against the lace as he licked at the warm skin and felt the prickling of hair.

      He could hear Mister Mccree was saying something, voice breathy. Hanzo licked again at his hole, feeling it tense up like when he sank his cock inside of the older man. It felt the same and different, tasted just the same as when Mister Mccree kissed him after eating him out. Hanzo pushed his tongue into the hole, licking the inside and Mister Mccree screamed.

      “Hanzo, Sunshine, baby, please, oh god,” Mccree babbled, and Hanzo pulled away slightly. The older man had his face pressed into a pillow, whole body shaking. “Oh god.”

      “Do you want me to stop, kitten?”

      “No, no. I need you to – I need you to touch me.”

      “Kitten. Hush. You can come from this alone,” Hanzo told him, and Mister Mccree whimpered, nodding slowly, face still on the pillow. “Just relax.”

      Hanzo kissed his ass once more, and resumed his ministrations with tongue. He could feel his first orgasm building, but he ignored it. He held onto Mccree’s hips harder, trying to keep the older man calm. He pressed his tongue back into the older man’s hole, licking and jabbing with it, waiting for the man to relax. He laved at the hole, letting Mister Mccree’s hair brush against it. Loving the way it felt. Hanzo pushed his whole face into the older man’s ass, trying to get as close as possible.

      Mister Mccree was still whimpering, body humping at the air as he tried to lower himself but couldn’t with Hanzo’s hands holding him in place. Hanzo continued his make out session with Mccree’s hole, kissing at him like he would do a mouth. He nipped at the rim, moaning himself. Mccree jerked at that, feeling so on edge. He was so so close, he just needed a little more, just a push. Just a push.

      “Hanzo, Hanzo – I need – I need your fingers. Please,” Mister Mccree begged, practically sobbing as Hanzo ignored him, face buried fully into his ass. He bit at the cheek, hands rubbing Mccree’s hip. The older man jerked again as Hanzo sucked at the hole, then tongue darting back inside of him. Mccree let out a loud sob. “ _Please, sir_.”

      Hanzo didn’t stop, one hand moving from a hip towards his own mouth. He sucked on his own fingers, putting two inside of Mister Mccree’s wet hole. He followed them with his tongue, fingers reaching further inside the man. He pushed forward, searching out the older man’s prostate to help him along. Hanzo knew exactly what Mister Mccree wanted. He pressed against the bundle of nerves with his fingers, letting his teeth scrape against his hole.

      Mister Mccree jerked almost violently, body crashing forward as he yelled. Hanzo kept his fingers inside of him, pushing still against his prostate. He moved his other hand to the older man’s cock, wrapping his fingers around it and stroking him through the orgasm. He could feel it pulsing in his hands, sticky and wet with come. He kept his mouth against Mccree’s rim, breathing slowly as the older man came down.

      “Kitten?”

      “Hanzo,” his voice was shaky, and Hanzo pulled away gently. He rubbed his back, and moved forward towards the head of the bed. He shifted slowly, his own cock hard and just on the edge. He hushed the older man as he came face to face with him.

      “Let me untie you, kitten.” Mccree nodded, and Hanzo untied him. He turned the older man onto his back, and went to kiss him. Mccree pushed his face away. “Aw.”

      “Just because you like to make out after that doesn’t mean I want to know what I taste like.” Hanzo nodded. He leaned back, and Mccree eyed the bulge in his panties. “You didn’t come.”

      “I will, kitten,” Hanzo told him. He crawled back down the length of Mister Mccree’s body, and resettled in between his legs again, pushing them so they were further apart. He rubbed his hands up the older man’s thighs for a moment, thinking.

      Hanzo lifted off his tee-shirt finally, flinging it off the side of the bed. He stuffed his hand down his panties, almost crying out as he squeezed his cock. He shuffled on his knees closer to Mister Mccree, stroking himself faster over the older man’s flaccid dick. Mccree watched him, face red from his orgasm, and he could hear him urging him on. He twisted his hand just right, and came in his panties, come leaking own and down his own legs.

      “Oh, that was pretty,” Mister Mccree said quietly, and Hanzo fell forward onto Mccree’s chest. He rubbed his cheek against his hairy sternum, nodding his head. He took a deep and Mccree wrapped his arms around him, kissing the top of his head. “That was fun.”

      “I knew you’d enjoy it,” Hanzo said. He pushed up lightly, Mister Mccree releasing him. He kissed at his chest, several in quick secession. “Let me go get a towel to clean us up.”

      He bounced off the bed, and Mccree watched him walk to their en suite, underwear half-way off. Hanzo came back naked, blue washcloth in hand along with a glass of water from the bathroom. Mister Mccree stayed still, watching his young lover. He let the younger man wipe at his face, and rub down his body, cleaning up the come. Hanzo himself was already clean, and helped Mister Mccree drink the water.

      “I brushed my teeth.” Mccree smiled at him, and let Hanzo kiss him. He tasted like cinnamon toothpaste. “You are all soft and quiet. Sleepy?”

      “You took good care of me, Sunshine.”

Hanzo nodded and crawled into bed, nesting under the covers. Mister Mccree followed suit, clapping to turn off the lights in the bed room. He felt Hanzo tug him, and he put his body over the younger man’s shifting to get comfortable. He pressed another kiss to his forehead, Hanzo letting out a contented sigh.

“Thank you for letting me tie you up, old man.” Mccree nodded, still moving to get comfortable. He felt it as Hanzo drifted off, a soft sigh from his lips. He pursed his lips and let out a huff of air, forcing his body to relax. He closed his eyes, and breathed out slowly, and let himself fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> ooooo, i hope y'all liked this one. it was fun to write. i enjoyed it. also, please forgive me, this is not beta'd. if u see anything glaring, lmk. thanks.
> 
> please dont be shy! let me know what you think. :D i love to hear from y'all, and as always, visit me on [tumbles](http://jellybeanchili.com).


End file.
